1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for associating a server network address with the power consumption of a server using that network address.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system in a network, which is shared by multiple users, is known as a server. Servers come in all sizes from x86-based PCs to IBM® mainframes. Typically, in large businesses or enterprises, servers often reside in racks in a datacenter.
A large datacenter may have thousands of rack servers. A single rack may contain multiple servers stacked one above the other, which consolidates network resources and minimizes the required floor space. Also, the rack server configuration simplifies cabling among network components.
However, given a datacenter of rack-mounted servers, it is currently difficult to associate the power consumption of each of the rack-mounted servers with their respective network identity or address. Today, some servers may have a built-in power measurement and another device may be used to scan the network to find these servers. But, this method is still not ideal because the power consumption is measured out-of-band and the device has no way to identify the network address the operating system is using. Typically, this out-of-band power measurement is read over a “management” network utilizing a different network address from the network address used by the operating system or hypervisor on the “data” network. Because power measurement data is read over the management network address, which is unrelated to the data network address, a server's power consumption data may be obtained without knowing the server's network address.
Manually performing this task is labor-intensive and error prone for large clusters of servers because the power outlet used by each server and the network address of each server must be manually recorded by an individual. In addition, each time a network address is re-assigned in the server cluster or when the cluster is upgraded, this information needs to be manually updated. Further, a large number of wires are used in these clusters of servers, which may make it difficult for an individual to accurately follow the wires to record the information. Furthermore, in redundant systems the number of wires is increased.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an improved computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for associating the power consumption of one or more rack servers with the one or more rack servers' respective network addresses.